A rather large amount of radioactive soil has accumulated in areas where nuclear processing has been carried out over the years. Because of the great volume of such radioactive soils, handling, transportation and storage problems and costs are substantial. In other locations large amounts of soils containing hazardous metals such as lead, mercury, silver, arsenic, cadmium and chromium often result in unusable land masses of such great volumes that the cost of disposal is economically impractical, if not prohibitive.